


Clashing Panic - A Mystic Messenger OC Story

by SamTheSingingWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSingingWriter/pseuds/SamTheSingingWriter
Summary: Sam Ashward, a seemingly normal boy. But there is so much more to this young man. (Summary is a WIP)





	Clashing Panic - A Mystic Messenger OC Story

I was getting off the school bus when I heard the gunshot. First one, then screaming, then two more and louder screaming. I opened the door as quickly as I could, and the sight before me horrified my 5 year old self. My mother, Stephanie, was on the floor, and it was quite clear she was dead. My sister, Marie, was also on the ground, but she was alive, and still awake, a gunshot wound on her arm and a broken house phone on the floor next to her. I felt something press against my head and backed up, but was not quick enough to avoid my left eye getting grazed by the bullet being released from the barrel of the gun my father was holding. The nest thing I remember is sirens, and flashing lights. I couldn't see through my left eye. But through my right eye, I saw my father escape the police. The next few weeks were chaos, as my sister and I were taken to Korea for protection from him. I was only 5 at the time, so I cannot recall much after these events.

I realize now I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Ashward. And this is the story of the chaotic years after that day that scarred me and Marie, both mentally and physically.


End file.
